


interlude

by r1ker



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker





	interlude

The first time Daniel wakes up with Jack in his bed, it's not entirely an accident.

 

He's warm and he's comfortable, no need to really voice anything that could resemble a word otherwise than how there's someone curled up next to him. Jack is soft in sleep, features more gentle than Daniel could have ever imagined him being since most of his days were spent scowling at a great deal of things. When Daniel's hand goes to his face, the fine sweep where his hair is mussed on the pillow, it is thoroughly hot from the comforter and sheets. Daniel tries not to let it linger too long, not let it make him think this is continuing what they started hours before.

 

It evidentially does.

 

Daniel lets his palm rest far too long on a cheek stubbled with five o'clock shadow and Jack stirs, makes a couple of sleepy noises that pull all too hard on Daniel's heartstrings. Turning his head away so as not to expose Daniel to any morning breath Jack yawns, rolls his shoulders where they've been knotted up for far too long in his undershirt. For a second Daniel thinks he hasn't been caught gawking in the way Jack closes his eyes again, appearing to go back to sleep. That's not entirely true when he rolls over to lie even closer to Daniel, huddling close as if warmth is the biggest issue they've got to be concerned with right now.

 

So Daniel plays along with his own hands going underneath Jack's shirt, touches ridges of a spine, slopes of shoulder blades, the bumps of a rib cage and above that skin far too soft to have never seen lotion before. Jack all the while noses at his neck, sighs when it starts to come to light that maybe five hours of sleep wasn't entirely enough to make him sentient to reciprocate.

 

Past where Jack's blond hair curls around his ear Daniel can see that daylight has begun to arrive, so not much of their morning gets lost to their own ministrations. The sun starts to rise just behind the buildings down the street, climbing between their walls to shine brilliantly through airy linen curtains drawn tight. It's bright enough to dazzle against his sensitive eyes and he blinks away, back to Jack, who is in a way shining even better than those rays.

 

Jack looks at him now with all the lucidity someone who took far too many personal liberties with a free drink offer can have. He searches Daniel's face for any sight of concerns, of fear or fight-or-flight. Thankfully he finds none and even is welcomed when he cranes his head up to kiss Daniel. It's a closed-mouth affair with more of a punch than what they were doing stumbling into Daniel's apartment the night before.

 

Daniel thinks Jack's gone damn near to jelly when he leans in further, wraps himself around the body wanting so much of him. Jack again makes a sound that catches in Daniel's ears, satisfaction wound up into lust. He allows Daniel to move him off of his side, back of his head digging deeper into the pillow as Daniel arranges himself carefully over Jack.

 

There aren't any words exchanged between them in this time, hushed tones of breaths and the slide of their mouths together than apart. Daniel doesn't chase his own arousal and instead lets the hard-on he finds forming go unnoticed while he tends to what Jack is asking of him, everything all at once as if anything could interfere.

 

If Daniel had known Jack kept up his passion no matter the time of day he'd have begun this sooner, because the way Jack goes for him like he wasn't half-asleep five seconds ago blows his mind. Even he can't keep up with him after a while, losing the match he didn't know he was fighting when Jack puts both hands at the sides of his face to draw him in more.

 

This time he's got to pull back for breath before he again could lose the fight to something not entirely Jack. His lungs burn after going far too long without it and his mouth leaves Jack's for only a second to stop it. Jack takes note and grants him brief reprieve before leaning back in to close the gap regretfully formed between them. Soon it slows to something a little less urgent, Jack's release having found its way between their bodies once again after having already been there from that unexpectedly spectacular night. He's gasping when Daniel finally lets him go.

 

Seeing the flame flicker out like an elaborate firework from the center of Jack's hooded eyes is enough to make Daniel feel the same, happily sated though he hasn't come yet, still aches hard against his belly and forgoing satisfying it. With a few seconds, hand shoved awkwardly down his pants to where his knuckles graze the solidarity of Jack's thighs, he's able to bring himself off with an extinguished sigh.

 

"Jesus," he breathes out in response to how the ensuing climax nearly knocked him off his feet quite like how being right next to Jack nearly did before. He falls back onto what's become his side of the bed, cheek pressing lightly into his pillow to feel the grain of the case against his skin, let the touch bring him down while Jack's still lost in recovering from his. When Jack does lean back over to touch him, hand touching Daniel's face in mirror to what it was early, Daniel feels cold relief flow over him. It's enough, more than enough to make him want to go back to sleep, but he subsists to now let Jack have his say.

 

"I'll take being called Jack," tells Daniel that the snark's returned to the dynamic they've cultivated, Jack's answering smile so languid and satisfied with himself that Daniel feels he really doesn’t have a choice in stretching back up to kiss it off of his face.


End file.
